


Smile：Doing All Right

by estalydia



Series: 唱片盒 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 50年前，阿姆斯特朗登上了月亮。而他们觉得自己会永远在一起。





	Smile：Doing All Right

-1-

很久以前布莱恩•梅就知道，自己的身体中住着两个男孩儿——一个好男孩儿和一个坏男孩儿。  
好男孩儿文雅、和善、彬彬有礼，勤奋、努力、循规蹈矩，对旧秩序的一切充满感情，是父母的骄傲、导师的宠儿，是那种会在开学典礼时上台发言的资优生。  
坏男孩儿则恰恰相反，他特立独行、愤世嫉俗，嘲笑好男孩儿坚守的所有陈词滥调，他沉迷摇滚乐，他在最后时刻放弃学业，他和男人上床，他和骨肉皮睡觉，他出轨女演员，他背叛婚姻和他们的孩子，他对他最好的朋友兼同事刻骨迷恋、永难痊愈。

他们都写歌。  
好男孩儿写《Father to Son》，写《`39》和《Sail Away Sweet Sister》，坏男孩儿则写《Tie Your Mother Down》、《Fat Bottom Girl》和《Tear It Up》。他不知道好男孩儿和坏男孩儿哪个才是自己，或者其实他们都是他。  
他们互相矛盾、互相敌视、互相战斗，其中一方有时能取得优势，但另一方总会卷土重来。偶尔，当两者真正势均力敌时，他的人生就会陷入一种恐怖的战争状态，毁灭之锤高悬头顶，整个世界炮火连天。  
——同时音乐的花朵盛放在断瓦残垣之间。  
这就是他的故事。

-2-

故事是这样开始的。

1968年冬天的某日，因为一场突如其来的大风雪，以及比原计划拖延了太久的乐队讨论，刚刚大学毕业开始读PHD的布莱恩•梅不得不在朋友的公寓里借宿。这本来是件寻常事，那时候他们多年轻啊！在出租屋里，在演出路上，玩得太开心，或者实在是太累了，男男女女七八个人挤在一起，像窝小狗崽子般酣然入梦，早就是家常便饭。但是那晚，当灯光熄灭之后，在睡意到来之前，他的朋友、他们新成立两个月的小乐队Smile的鼓手罗杰•泰勒忽然将头靠过来，把呼吸吹在他的脖子上，在黑暗里问：“喂，布莱恩，你和男人做过吗？”  
一瞬间，窗外呼啸的北风戛然而止，甚至整座伦敦城都已不复存在，只剩下血液于心脏中搏动的声音，像罗杰的军鼓般砰砰响。布莱恩几乎要从床上弹起来，可那绝对太蠢了，所以他勉强忍住，只是向床边挪了挪，喝斥：“罗杰你又犯什么傻？”  
罗杰被他的反应逗乐了，咯咯笑：“别这么紧张，我就随便问问！好啦好啦，你不用回答，我知道答案了。”他一边说，一边还笑个不停，全不顾布莱恩•梅恼羞成怒，正在毯子下面狂踹他的小腿。  
“那个……你不会也没和姑娘睡过吧？”罗杰笑得越发厉害。  
布莱恩受够了，他有预感他们两个又要开启一轮没营养的日常吵架，该死的凌晨一点在一张破单人床上！  
“你他妈闭嘴睡觉行吗，罗杰•泰勒？别闹了！我明天早上第二节还有课。”  
“当然行啊，”黑暗里，触手可及之处，罗杰回答，他的声音依旧带着笑，“我只是在问你，想和我做吗？”  
语气轻松之极，仿佛在讨论明天早餐吃什么。

起初，布莱恩•梅的第一反应是他一定听错了，他太困了，又困又烦躁，可能还有点欲求不满，他该去找个姑娘约会，而不是在这里满脑子胡思乱想。但是罗杰即柔软又沙哑、独一无二的嗓音依旧回环：“喂，我问你话呢！困死了，快点决定别墨迹行吗？”  
“我……”梅觉得自己的舌头在打结，“其实我喜欢姑娘……”  
“呀，真巧，我也是！”罗杰毫不留情打断他的申诉，布莱恩听得出来，他话语中的耐心在飞快流逝——耐心从来不是罗杰的强项，他甚至打了一个哈欠，才继续道，“可是这又有什么关系呢？我喜欢姑娘又不代表我不能试试和男人睡，对吧？不睡睡怎么知道会不会也喜欢，或者讨厌？我也没和男人做过，我就是想试试……”  
他仿佛真的困了，声音越来越低，脑袋在枕头上蹭来蹭去，最终停在布莱恩的肩膀旁，他的头发擦着他的皮肤，隐隐发痒。  
布莱恩•梅的心也莫名痒起来，此刻突然睡意全消。他突然很想问“为什么是我”，可又觉得最好不要问出口。这就像个游戏，尽管你手中所有的牌全都大不过对手，你也得虚张声势——在我们年轻的时候，总是会特别在乎一些其实根本不重要的玩意儿。  
父亲的形象忽然在脑海中闪现——如果他知道了，他会说什么呢？布莱恩想。这念头令他内心中那个好男孩儿摇头皱眉，而那个坏男孩儿却无端兴奋起来。他努力装出最为云淡风轻的语气：“好啊。”他说。  
罗杰•泰勒毫无反应，只是压在他肩膀上的重量正在增加。

布莱恩•梅几乎是气急败坏地把罗杰的脑袋推开，他真的不想承认罗杰发出的茫然的哼唧声可爱至极。  
“……啊？你怎么还不睡？”  
屋外的风雪遮蔽了路灯的光芒，他看不清他的脸。但布莱恩几乎能在脑海中勾勒出那副画面，乱七八糟支棱着的头发，蓝到不可思议、迷迷糊糊对不上焦距的大眼睛……他发觉自己从未如此想象过罗杰•泰勒，在这个想象中，罗杰的性别和他作为乐队合作者的身份忽然都不重要了。布莱恩必须承认，罗杰过于美丽，当然了，每个长眼睛的人都不能否认这一点，他的美丽是一种可怕的杀伤性武器，收割所到之处的每一颗芳心，寸草不留。  
“你不是想和我做吗？”他动了动喉咙，“而我说‘好’。”  
“啊？那好啊，”罗杰抬手抹眼睛，他终于也清醒过来，随即提议，“那我操你？”  
“绝不。”布莱恩斩钉截铁，这个没得商量！他没那种心理准备，至少现在肯定没有。  
“好吧，随便你，那我就吃点亏。不过真为你遗憾，”罗杰答，“姑娘们说我技术可好了。”

“你闭嘴吧！”布莱恩•梅鼓足勇气在毯子下面伸出手，搭在罗杰•泰勒赤裸的腰上——正处于他的T恤衫和短裤之间。那片肌肤细腻温暖，让人忍不住伸手摩挲，于是他就那么做了。  
罗杰慵懒地叹息着，投入他怀里，同样伸手环住他的腰。他没吻他，也许他也多少觉得有点尴尬，他只是轻轻啃咬着梅脖子上的皮肤，把嘴唇贴在他的大动脉上。“你抱着比看上去还瘦。”他嘟囔。  
布莱恩叹气：“闭嘴，”他重复，右手摸索着向上，顺着罗杰的颈椎托住他的枕骨，“别让我后悔陪你胡闹，”他说，然后用自己的嘴堵住他的。  
布莱恩梅不想承认的，但罗杰的身体在他双臂间战栗，这个吻远比想象中美味，事实上整个过程都比想象中顺利太多也好太多，他不想承认的，但他硬得惊人。

-3-

第二天清晨风雪稍歇，整个伦敦城化为了银白世界里漂浮的若干深色碎块。布莱恩离开位于新克莱尔街19号的小公寓时，罗杰•泰勒还窝在毯子里睡得香甜。  
布莱恩及时赶到了学校，但却翘掉了那节他应该去上的专业课，他没办法把昨夜发生的事从自己的脑海中清理出去。天亮了，那个好男孩儿再度强大起来。上帝，我究竟做了什么？他想，他反反复复这样想却无法得出答案。  
他不能假装他没爽到，燃烧的地狱知道那不是真的，事实上他投入的程度连自己都感觉害怕。罗杰当然是错的，那当然不是他的初次经验（上帝啊你们对搞摇滚的吉他手有什么误解？），他爱女孩子们，从灵魂到肉体。昨夜本不该有任何特殊性，只是个昏昏欲睡时可笑的尝试。但此时此刻，只要联想任何与性相关的事，那些曾经在他生命中路过的姑娘，那些曾经成为他灵感之源的美丽倩影们统统烟消云散。忽然，他的脑子里只有他了，只有黑暗中的喘息声，和他皮肤上的汗水，再无其余绮念的容身之处。

当天乐队没有排练计划，不过没有排练的晚上他们做完了自己的事儿一般都会去肯辛顿酒馆喝一杯，然后顺理成章碰面聊天。自从Smile成立，他们几乎所有的业余时间都待在一起。但是那天布莱恩并没有去酒馆，他在图书馆枯坐到很晚，面前摊开一本根本没有翻过页的书，最后回去了父母家里。  
踏入家门的一瞬间，那个好男孩又在内心深处发问：你觉得父亲会怎么说？每次回到家里他的声音就会变大变清晰；而坏男孩儿则针锋相对发出不屑的哼声，他还在抱怨早上离开时没能再品尝一次那双嘴唇——布莱恩假装自己两种意见都没听到。  
长久以来理所当然存在的坚实大地在摇晃，而他在害怕。

-4-

布莱恩•梅感觉恐惧，却说不清恐惧的缘由。那就像口深不见底的黑井，他害怕有什么东西会从井底钻上来，怕到根本不敢凑过去看。  
又过两天，Smile的排练日，布莱恩一直磨蹭到最后关头才出现，可是罗杰却不在那里，这是从未发生过的事情。  
“罗杰呢？”他问蒂姆。  
“他失恋了，不知道他今天来不来。”显然蒂姆并未察觉梅的异状，他的表情几乎是忍俊不禁甚至幸灾乐祸的，“你能想象吗，布莱？罗杰被甩了，哈哈！”  
布莱恩呆住，脑海中一片乱麻，恐惧感塞住了他的喉咙。  
“昨晚上你没来，罗杰也快到散场才出现，吉尔跟个吉他手跑了，两杯伏特加下肚他哭得那叫一个可怜，可把我们吓坏了。”  
蒂姆笑得超开心，梅不赞成地叫他的名字。  
“不是，我们开始也很担心来着，都不敢走说了一堆废话劝他。但你知道罗杰的重点吗？他在乎的根本不是那个姑娘，一个劲儿哭着说他妈的我竟然会输给一个玩布鲁斯的！布鲁斯有什么意思？那场面简直笑死人了。”  
这些天来压得布莱恩几乎无法呼吸的恐惧感烟消云散，但与此同时，有另一种陌生的感觉盘踞在他胃里，像一块沉甸甸的石头。  
“你替他操什么心啊？”蒂姆拍了拍梅的肩膀，“你就爱多想，要知道那可是罗杰•泰勒！我敢保证最多一个礼拜他就都忘了，而且在忘掉之前他说不定已经换了三个妞儿呢。”

-5-

蒂姆是对的。  
排练开始半个小时后，罗杰出现了，在帝国理工的小教室里，戴着一副夸张的墨镜，仿佛他是个即将接受媒体采访的好莱坞影星。就算蒂姆所说的“哭到吓死人”确有其事，至少隔着墨镜看不出任何端倪。  
布莱恩•梅觉得他似乎应该说点什么，直到此刻他才反应过来自从那天晚上他们精虫上脑时的胡言乱语之后，他还什么都没有对他说过呢！显然，这与自己一贯的教养不合。但是，问题在于，他忽然不知道该如何开口了。  
也许你该赞美他的屁股，那个坏男孩儿在头脑的一角偷笑，布莱恩甩头把他赶开。  
结果他什么都没说，除了每三分钟往鼓架的方向看两次之外。

最终，罗杰先开口了。当某首歌排来排去总是乱七八糟，他用鼓棒猛敲鼓缘，大喊：“布莱恩•梅你又弹错了，第三次！”  
理智没有正常运转之前，布莱恩已经下意识回嘴：“我没有！”  
“你明明有！这里是弱拍起，我们上次改过了，你还是按照最早的在弹。”  
一股无名火猛地窜起，布莱恩知道他不该发脾气，但是操他妈的他真不想和他扯这个，至少今天不想。  
“我这么弹因为该死的我必须多试几次才能决定到底怎样更好，见鬼的是我在弹！”

——他们总是吵架，这很容易理解。音乐本来就是非常个人化的东西，生于骨髓之中，心血浇灌而成，独一无二，甚至比自尊更重要，比性更隐私。总有一天，他们终究会习惯对方的存在，就像习惯思维大海里的暗礁区，或者习惯枕畔结缡五十年的老伴侣，但现在他们还年轻。  
罗杰狠狠将鼓棒丢开，朝他喊：“那你他妈就一个人慢慢弹好了！”他转身就走。  
蒂姆原本在无奈看戏，这时候连忙劝“罗杰等等”，可鼓手已经头也不回地冲了出去。他跺了跺脚转身去找梅，却发现布莱恩竟也跟着跑掉了，道具箱上放着他丢下的Red Special。  
“喂，搞什么鬼，你们两个！”他也要跳脚了。

-6-

“等等，罗格，等等！”在礼堂古旧的走廊上，布莱恩一把抓住罗杰的手臂。那种恐惧感又回来了，说实话他现在还一团乱麻，根本理不清前因后果，但他知道自己必须这么做。  
“你他妈放手！”罗杰•泰勒使劲甩着自己的胳膊，试图摆脱他的钳制。他狠命瞪他，不过目光被墨镜挡住，无形中削减了不少气势。  
那瞬间一股冲动突如其来，布莱恩想象自己收紧手臂，将他拉近，近到两人之间的距离化为乌有，他浑身的细胞几乎都因这想象而愉悦起来。  
他忍住了。这里是学校！

他的脑子还没恢复转速，他猜也许自己该说“我很遗憾，为你和吉尔”，也许这才是正确的礼貌。但舌头已然不听使唤，话一出口他就后悔了：“你……没有疼得很厉害吧？”他问。  
正像他也没能料到自己会这么说一样，罗杰瞠目结舌。他张开嘴似乎想要骂句脏话，声音却卡在嗓子眼里，那天晚上难以言喻的暧昧气氛突然在此时此刻复活。然后，布莱恩惊异地发现，一抹明显的潮红出现在罗杰脸上，令他的心脏猛地漏跳了一拍。  
“你他妈……白痴啊，布莱恩。”这句话终于冒出来的时候，已经杀伤力全无了。

他们两个就那么傻乎乎站在走廊里，傻乎乎不知道该说什么才好。在之后的很多很多年中，布莱恩•梅常常想起这一刻。这一刻他们年轻的恰到好处，就像两枚刚刚半熟的煎蛋，所有的天真幼稚、轻率疯狂以及自以为是统统恰到好处——这是唯有年轻时才会发生的愚蠢故事，一生仅此一次。  
“……我们去喝一杯？”愚蠢的布莱恩小心翼翼提议。  
罗杰推了推鼻子上的墨镜：“今天算啦，我和弗莱迪约好了，他今天到我那儿去。”  
弗莱迪•保萨拉的背影忽然出现在梅的脑海中，笔挺不带一丝皱褶的白缎子喇叭裤紧紧绷在屁股上。  
他努力装作若无其事——上帝啊，愚蠢透顶！  
“你也和他上床吗？”布莱恩脱口而出。  
罗杰愣住，随即大笑起来：“哈，你在嫉妒！”他直言不讳。  
“你胡说什么！”布莱恩恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
罗杰左右四顾，此刻是晚饭时分，走廊里没有什么学生经过。他飞快地凑过来啄了一下梅的脸，就在靠近嘴角的位置：“别傻了，布莱恩，”他说，“我试一次就够了。”  
什么够了？他不明白。  
“我已经知道自己不是个同性恋啦，我绝对不是，因为我和你睡完还是会想去睡其他姑娘，这不就结了？”罗杰讲得理所当然。  
布莱恩•梅感觉这解释似乎很有道理，却又似乎有哪里不对。  
“我也不是同性恋，”他下意识回答。这当然是句真话，至少除了面前这个人，他真的对睡其他男人产生不了兴趣——而面前这个人，梅只能将其归咎为罗杰的相貌过分美丽了，这是个特例，谁叫他太像个漂亮姑娘呢？  
“你看，那就对了！什么都不会改变，我们还是好哥们。”罗杰仿佛真的很开心，“我们讲明白就好了！”他如释重负般长长呼出一口气。  
布莱恩•梅必须同意他的观点——是的，什么都不会改变，他们还是志同道合的亲密伙伴，音乐是他们永恒的纽带。虽然只认识了两个月，但他们的的确确倾盖如故，像两条已经混录在一起的音轨，他甚至不能生出和他分道扬镳的想象。  
——真的，他同意。但同意之外，布莱恩的内心深处依旧浑浑噩噩，他也不知道自己究竟明白了什么。

-7-

像蒂姆（以及其他人）预料的那样，大概一周之后罗杰就有了新女友，他陷入恋爱的速度就和他开车的速度一样快。  
接着他将那女孩儿介绍给乐队的朋友们认识。“嗨，这是乔，这是布莱恩，”他笑得灿烂之极。  
乔漂亮且活泼，绝对是人见人爱的类型。必须承认，罗杰的每一位女友都相当出色。  
乔开始来看他们的现场演出了，甚至排练时也会出现，当她出现时罗杰立刻会变成一只拼命秀尾巴毛的蠢孔雀。呵，男人啊！

1969年1月，在肯辛顿酒馆，乔忽然带来了一个文静秀致的姑娘，据说是和她住同一间宿舍的室友。  
“我们两个的关系就像你和罗杰，”乔如是介绍。她这么说时布莱恩其实有点心虚。  
那姑娘叫克里希，人生志愿是成为数学老师，她很适合布莱恩心中的那个好男孩儿。7年之后她成为了克里希•梅夫人。  
布莱恩曾以为，罗杰也会娶乔，当有一天他玩够了他反复无常的恋爱游戏，他也会选择和自己一样的道路——毕竟每个人都该结婚啊，这不是天经地义的事情吗？那样他们会成为终身挚友，两个小家庭亲密无间，那样再好不过——毕竟罗杰和乔曾经看上去那么幸福。  
这就像他一直坚信，他和克里希会天长地久一样——只要相爱就能相守，只要相守必定永恒，当我们年轻的时候，我们总是将人生想象得简单明晰、非黑即白，我们都以为这一切理所当然。

-8-

因为乔和克里希的出现，以及确实令人舒服的四人约会模式，布莱恩曾经相信，那天晚上的“试错”就像是每个人年轻时都会做的无数蠢事一样，过去就过去了，并不值得挂怀。  
但是他们却没能回到原处。  
在他和罗杰之间，一面玻璃墙被打破，有什么东西永久的改变了。他无法忘记那一晚，罗杰•梅多斯•泰勒永远在他梦中。

Smile的起步相当顺利，1969年2月时，他们再度登上皇家艾尔伯特音乐厅的舞台，这次甚至排在倒数第二个出场。很快，就有唱片公司找上了门，成功成名，一切似乎近在咫尺。  
某场特别热烈的现场演出之后，他们在酒吧喝到半晕，罗杰勾住他的脖子，几乎把整个人的重量吊在他身上，目光迷离着一遍一遍嚷嚷：“布莱，我们真他妈是个好乐队！是不是？”  
布莱恩也喝高了，酒精在身体里发酵，令他感觉腾云驾雾，他一遍一遍傻笑着回答“是啊，是啊，当然了”。边答，边忍不住伸手把罗杰垂落在眼睛前面的发丝向后拨开，罗杰已经开始留长发了。  
那天晚上他们在酒吧的厕所隔间里搞了第二次，见鬼的混乱、潦草、疯狂甚至肮脏，他们到得又快又激烈。冲上云霄时罗杰拼命咬住布莱恩的肩膀，阻止自己叫出声音。  
他们真是一对疯子！要知道在英国，直到1967年才取消同性恋猥亵罪，才不会有警察闯进你家大肆搜查，最后因为一封情书直接把你铐走。而1969年时，虽然肯辛顿大街上四处徘徊着奇装异服的时髦人物，虽然石墙酒馆骚乱引发的蝴蝶效应已经越过了大西洋，开始有无数人在暗地里探索自己的真实倾向，就像布莱恩和罗杰做的那样，但在公共场合发生的任何同性恋行为，依旧可能引来逮捕和起诉。  
但也许正是这种危险带来的肾上腺素，让布莱恩心中的坏男孩儿甘之如饴。他们欲罢不能。

罗杰在他肩膀上留下的那个牙印，让他一周无法去见克里希。而他因为吉他肩带摩擦伤口，排练时皱眉的次数未免太多，以至于连蒂姆都出言询问。布莱恩没回答，只是转头看向始作俑者，罗杰低头敲他的鼓，唇角微微勾起。于是布莱恩也微笑起来：“没事儿，”他说，“我挺好的。”

他们断定自己并非同性恋人，因为这样容易许多，也安全许多。他们只是某种特别亲密似乎逾越了某条模糊界限的好朋友，分别有女友，有普通的健康的正常大学生的感情生活——平稳、确切、被道德接受，令你在白天脚踏实地——那时候他们还需要一根楔子，把自己钉在“正常”的范畴内。他们真的只是偶尔在一起，仅仅当血液中的躁动无法用其他方式平息之时。  
当他弹起吉他riff，而他的鼓点渐强汇入，如骨骼撑起血肉，令简单的乐段也像恢弘的器乐交响诗，那时他们的合奏听起来如此完整。所以只是偶尔，他们的肉胎凡躯也希冀某种完整。他们互相渴望对方的怀抱，渴望某种隐秘的不为人知的秘密慰藉，将激愤、压力或者极端疲惫从身体中清除出去，他们使彼此完整无缺、焕然一新。  
——唯有他们能真正了解彼此的激愤、压力以及极端疲惫，只有他们真正相信星星会掉下来，而奇迹会发生。

规则不知从何时开始具现，而它一旦出现，立刻就达成了默契。他们仅仅体验，以及享受，不讨论、不解释，心照不宣，绝口不提。  
黑夜会把一切覆盖，等太阳升起时世界将恢复如初。

-9-

1969年7月，大家一起去了特鲁罗，康沃尔郡风景如画的小城，罗杰的家乡。  
自从罗杰•泰勒加入Smile，和酒吧老板们打交道，为乐队寻找每一个演出机会自然而然就成了他的任务。他的脸和他的幽默感让他总能交到新朋友，而他表现出来的恰到好处的粗线条也终于把布莱恩与蒂姆从屡屡自尊受挫的泥潭里解救了出来。对于任何一支乐队来说，有个人际关系高手存在都是令人欣慰的事。  
布莱恩•梅喜欢特鲁罗，毋庸置疑。除了那里有迷人的乡村风景，是罗杰成长的故土，并且确实对他们可怜的财政状况助益良多之外，更重要的是，Smile在特鲁罗享受到了一支真正摇滚乐队应得的尊重与热情，他们终于找到了主角的感觉——观众为Smile而疯狂，虽然其中一半掌声与百分之八十的姑娘们大概都是冲着“康沃尔传奇鼓手”而来。

从1969年春天开始，他们用卡车满载乐队的全部家当，趁周末往返于伦敦和特鲁罗两地（单程6小时），演出一次比一次得心应手，乐队也闯出了小小的名堂。当暑假到来时，罗杰已经为大家预订好了多场连演，从7月19日开始，一路向北，地点横跨半个康沃尔郡。这一次同行的队伍浩浩荡荡，不光有乐队的助理，有同样在伦敦上大学的罗杰的同乡，有布莱恩和蒂姆的老朋友们，有弗莱迪•保萨拉，还有Smile新签约的水星唱片公司的经理人。出发之前，他们刚刚录好了一张单曲碟，一个月后即将在美国发行。  
英格兰的夏天总是阴雨绵绵、晦暗不开，但记忆里康沃尔的那个7月却始终阳光灿烂，草木苍翠、鲜花盛放，永远笼罩在梦幻般的光晕里。  
Don`t forget to Smile，那就是Smile最美丽的时候。

-10-

7月20日，Smile在PJ`s成功首演的第二天，下午时远道而来的男孩儿女孩儿们便齐聚在罗杰妈妈的房子里，围拢一台小小的电视机，收看来自38万公里外的卫星转播信号。  
整个世界都知道，阿波罗11号宇宙飞船即将创造一项历史上前所未有的壮举——将活生生的人类送上月球。

聚会在继续，一小时接一小时，黑白屏幕上始终是背景杂讯与大片雪花，以及断断续续出现的模糊地貌。  
“他们还在等什么？”疑惑的蒂姆问梅。  
“大概最后测试登月方案吧，我猜，”布莱恩回答，在这一小群人里，他是当之无愧的专家。很多很多年后，特鲁罗的女孩儿们还会回忆起那年夏天，那个在夜空下指出所有星星名字的瘦高个儿吉他手。  
罗杰的妹妹克莱尔凑上来，问他：“嗨，布莱恩，你觉得真的能办到吗？我们在打赌。”  
布莱恩•梅的眼睛一直没有离开电视转播画面，虽然那画面就像是定格的老照片，好一会儿他才犹豫着摇头，“我不知道，”他说，“我总觉得既然NASA要面对全世界直播，应该很有把握才对。但我父亲坚持认为，人类的科技水平还不足以支撑这样的伟业，星空依旧令人敬畏，而他从来是对的。所以……我真的不知道。”  
少年少女们没有得到明确回答，又嘻嘻哈哈离他而去。几分钟后，罗杰•泰勒不知从哪里冒了出来。  
“看样子还有的等，你先跟我上楼找两件衣服吧。”  
“什么衣服？”梅不明白。  
“弗莱迪说得对，我们是摇滚乐队，你昨天那身衬衣加编织领带简直冒傻气，去我衣柜里找找有没有你能穿的。”  
布莱恩真的想要拒绝，想要争辩他带来的衣服就挺好，观众们主要是来听音乐的，不是吗？但他犹豫几秒钟最终没有说出口，他的心开始不争气地怦怦跳。

罗杰的房间在二楼走廊的尽头，面积不大，被一张单人床、书桌、书架以及衣柜塞得满满当当。两人前脚刚进屋，罗杰立刻转身将房门关闭，还插上了插销。  
布莱恩的脸迅速变红，罗杰却顾不得他，匆忙从口袋里掏出万宝路香烟，又从枕头下面翻出藏在那里的火柴，蹑手蹑脚把窗户推开一条缝，点燃烟卷，贪婪地吸了两大口，把烟气小心翼翼吐出窗外。  
梅这才醒悟过来，“原来你拿我当幌子啊！”他抱怨。  
罗杰连忙伸手，作势要捂他的嘴。“废话，我的衣服你能穿得上吗？小声点！窗子开着呢，楼下能听到，我妈要是发现了会念死我！”  
布莱恩简直哭笑不得。

他只好坐在床边等罗杰把烟抽完，目光从墙上挂着的吉他和书架里排的满满当当的书籍上掠过。书桌上摆着打开的眼镜盒和一本倒扣的硬皮小本，布莱恩当然知道罗杰视力不佳，但眼镜盒里那副式样土气的厚玻璃镜前所未见，忽然让他觉得难以形容的可爱。他从来都是礼貌周到甚至近乎拘谨的人，但此刻完全无法抵御诱惑，布莱恩偷瞄了一眼窗口正紧张关注楼下动静的罗杰，伸出手轻轻把本子翻过来，只见上面写着：  
1969年7月19日星期六  
美好的一天。在PJ`s的GIG很不错。妈妈对弗莱迪笔直的裤缝大为惊诧……  
这竟然是罗杰的日记！昨天的日期旁还打着小小的星型符号。布莱恩忍俊不禁，正要往前翻，罗杰已经注意到了他的小动作，“嗷”的一声就扑了过来。  
“你他妈快还给我！”他低声叫唤，伸出爪子拼命来抢，像只发飙的花猫。  
布莱恩突然兴起了恶作剧的冲动，好像回到了7岁时，变成了一个讨人厌的小男孩儿。他压抑着狂笑左躲右闪，直到两个人都摔在床上，罗杰的大腿和他的缠在了一起，脸悬在他上方8英寸，红的像番茄。  
“你他妈……还我！”他终于抢回了自己的日记本，依旧对他怒目而视，“谁让你乱动的。”  
隔着薄薄的牛仔裤，他们忽然清楚感觉到了彼此的硬度，不得体地互相摩擦着。一股热流从布莱恩•梅的尾椎上窜起，直冲头顶，他伸手按住罗杰的后脑勺，径直把他按向自己。他们的嘴唇粘在一处，胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心同步跳动……  
直到罗杰开始挣扎：“不准咬我的嘴！会被看出来的！”他的语气很严厉，但声音几乎是在呜咽了。  
布莱恩搂紧罗杰的腰，那股热流盘旋在他的嗓子里，直欲突破最后的堤坝喷薄而出。他将那颗暗金色的脑袋压在自己的脖颈边，喉结上下滑动，好容易才吐出一句呻吟：“我……我他妈真想要你，罗格，就现在……”  
——这也许不是精确答案，但很接近了。

罗杰•泰勒的回应是张嘴去咬他的肩膀，布莱恩努力躲闪，止不住神经质地咯咯笑。  
“你他妈真疯，布莱恩•梅！为什么没人发现你是个疯子呢？”  
他嘴里抱怨着，手却伸到了布莱恩的皮带上，然后整个人从他的肩头滑下去……当脑子燥成一团浆糊的布莱恩终于明白过来罗杰在做什么的时候，他的海量词汇库彻底灰飞烟灭，只剩下简简单单四个字母。  
“操！”他用一只手支撑自己尽力直起身子，他可不想错过这画面，但只看了一眼，就险些因过量刺激而脊柱麻痹。  
“操你的！”他喘着气重复。  
罗杰刀子般的眼神从下往上戳向他，虽然嘴巴被占用无法发出声音，但那目光的意思很明确：“你他妈小声点！否则老子不玩了！”  
光影之间，罗杰燃烧暗焰的眼睛呈现孔雀石般的深蓝色，瞳孔中心是两个小型黑洞，盯着你看时几乎令你灵魂离体。布莱恩•梅当然知道罗杰非常漂亮，但此时此刻他依旧忍不住惊叹他竟然会如此美丽！无论男人还是女人，甚至这宇宙间极速光线，都无法从他的双眸中逃离。  
——这醒悟让人莫名激动，但同时却又恐惧至极。

布莱恩咬紧牙关，深深吸一口气。他不是没有经历过这个，但是……但是他想他坚持不了太久了。

“……罗格？”  
忽然有呼唤隔着房门传进来，随即是另一声，显然更为接近。  
“你在楼上吗，罗格？妈妈在找你……”  
是克莱尔！

星空的幻境在他的脑海中崩散，布莱恩•梅险些心跳骤停，他犹豫着是否应该立刻停止，但罗杰却赏了他一记倔强甚至饥渴的眼刀。罗杰变本加厉压住他的胯骨，甚至更卖力了，梅只好将屈起的指关节塞进嘴里咬紧，拼命压抑着任何可能发生的本能反应。  
克莱尔走到门口，尝试着推了推，发现门锁着，她疑惑地嘀咕起来……也许过了一万年那么久，脚步踩在木地板上发出的咯吱声终于远离。  
几乎与此同时，一个奇点于梅的大脑深处爆发，中子、质子、电子、光子和中微子飞速膨胀抛溅，形成星云、恒星与行星，最终聚合为世间万物。  
时空的概念诞生于所有维度之中，这就是新宇宙的肇始。

-11-

完事之后，罗杰•泰勒和布莱恩•梅全都溜到了地板上，并肩靠着床沿，头和头碰在一起，气喘吁吁，一塌糊涂，同时又止不住无声傻笑。  
“生日快乐，”罗杰忽然开口，声音比往日更为沙哑，直抵灵魂深处，“昨天太忙，我忘记了。”  
布莱恩的心就像是一粒皱巴巴的蔓越莓干，浸泡在蜜水里慢慢膨胀。他侧过脸，特别温柔地吻向他，手指在罗杰暗金色的头发间流连，不住摩挲他的侧脸。说来可笑，这可能是他们之间认认真真的第一个吻，这个吻甚至可以说纯洁之极，只是嘴唇和嘴唇叠在一起，共享呼吸，直至最后，他才用舌头撬开他的牙齿，在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。  
“……谢谢，”最终他喃喃道，“谢谢。”  
“不用谢。顺便提醒你一句，我的生日也快到了。”罗杰大喇喇回答，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒。  
布莱恩也咧开嘴笑起来，伸手搂紧他的肩膀。他们没再说什么，只是静静依偎着，让彼此的心跳声奏出和谐乐章——直到呼吸恢复，脸上的颜色彻底褪去为止。  
然后他们像所有背着家长做坏事的顽皮鬼那样，一前一后溜下楼去。

不知不觉间，时间已过九点了，楼下的派对依旧在继续。蒂姆抱着梅的备用吉他正在唱歌，身边最近的一张沙发上坐着侧耳倾听的弗莱迪•保萨拉。

Where will I be this time tomorrow,  
明天此刻我将身在何处，  
Jump for joy and sinking in sorrow?  
泪流满面抑或欢欣鼓舞？  
Anyway I should be doing all right,  
无论如何我将努力前行，  
Doing all right.  
全力以赴。

演出助理约翰•哈里斯从身后拍了拍梅的肩膀，笑着问：“你去哪儿了？大家本来想叫你弹来着。”  
布莱恩还没想好如何回答，起居室那一边，不知是谁惊声尖叫：“快来看，有动静了！”  
电视机前瞬间围拢了里外两层男男女女，各个屏息静气。布莱恩•梅也在人群之中，几乎是目瞪口呆地注视着已经凝固了很长时间的黑白画面中，出现了一个模糊人影。人群不约而同发出敬畏的吸气声，在这一刻，随着阿姆斯特朗跨出的那只脚，整个人类历史迈向了新的时代。  
一道霹雳落入了布莱恩的思维之海，瞬间照亮了整片天空，那种震撼即使再过五十年也难以忘怀。那一刻他猛然醒悟，自己从小敬慕的父亲并非全知全能——既然父亲在登月的问题上出了错，那么在其他地方，比如他的职业选择，或者他的婚姻，他也有可能是错的！  
那个坏男孩儿空前强壮起来，从此刻起，开始正式主导他的人生。

——多年之后，事实证明，在他的职业选择上，父亲的确犯了错。但是对于他婚姻的建议，父亲依旧是对的。  
“克里希是个好姑娘，但假如你不打算娶她，那就不要和她同居。”  
“我当然会娶她，我是认真的！”  
父亲眉头深锁，做出最后的劝告：“布莱恩，不要在你的人生刚刚开始，什么都没有经历之前，轻易决定你会和谁共度此生。”  
他并没有放在心上，而那是另外一个故事了。

-12-

在1969年7月20日的那天，人类完成了几千年来的终极幻想，成功登上了月球。  
同样也在那一天，在英格兰康沃尔郡郡治特鲁罗的一栋普通房子里，有十七个年轻人的人生刚刚开始，此刻青春无敌，正徜徉于生命中最美好的夏天。

音乐响起，派对终于进入高潮，欢乐无穷无尽。罗杰•泰勒在人群里大声喊：“我一定会成为摇滚明星！”  
那喊声迅速淹没于朋友们的笑闹声里。  
——那些自以为是的天真啊，那些不顾一切的誓言，那永不再来的青春！

命运轮转，时空变换，十七条交汇于这个点的人生道路，即将分道扬镳。年轻的男孩儿和女孩儿之中，注定有人将离去，有人会告别，有人毕生坚守，有人终究成为天空中的星，照亮后来者的夜路——  
传说还未开启，但他们中间的三个已经齐聚。

Gotta feeling,I should be doing all right,  
有种感觉告诉我，我该努力前行，  
Doing all right.  
全力以赴。

在那个夏天，布莱恩•梅相信，无论未来如何，他们会永远在一起。


End file.
